


Patchwork Staccato ~TanaEnno~ Angst/ Mild NSFW

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Red String of Fate, Songfic, Soulmates Gone Wrong, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: "Oh I see there never was a we. The only who loved was me."
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 8





	Patchwork Staccato ~TanaEnno~ Angst/ Mild NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> minor soulmate au

Ennoshita's POV  
  
_I saw the red string, but I'm not sure if he did._

"Time to clean up, guys! Good work today!" I cheered out to our new first years and second years. After a pep talk from Coach Ukai, we scattered and starts putting all the equipment back in the closet. The noise of the giant metal doors caught my attention, and the person standing behind caught my attention even more. It was Karasuno alumni Kiyoko Shimizu. 

"Shimizu-senpai!" I was caught off guard. Most of us third years and second years greeted her as she walked in. 

"How's being captain going, Ennoshita?" Her presence was soft as ever as she spoke. 

"It's going great, the first years this year are way more behaved than last year." I side-eyed the four goons behind me. Everyone gathered around us to catch up with her. We introduced her to the new club members once the clean up session was done. 

"I wonder why Shimizu-senpai decided to visit without the other three." I blurted my thoughts out to Tanaka. 

"Does she need a reason to come here? She's a goddess! She can do whatever she wants!" He was talking like nothing happened, and I guess it was better this way. 

* * *

"Please, Tanaka." I was on my knees, hands folding bowing before him out of desperation. 

"Wow, Ennoshita I- I never knew you thought of me like..."

"nONONO THIS ISN'T A LOVE CONFESSION! I'm just...confused." A silence fell onto us. I knew it was a stupid idea. This is probably gonna make things weird between us. Great, right before our last year. I just barely open my eyes to see him right in front of me. I quickly closed them again as he gently put down my arms and lifted my head by the chin. After a few seconds I felt something soft on my lips. It took me a bit to realize the situation. I slowly moved my arms over his shoulders and my hands gently on his nape. His hands reach my chest and start to roam under my shirt and to my back. The kiss gradually gets sloppier as we both run our of breath. I pull away first and we both make eye contact. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I comprehend what just happened. Somehow my face finds its way into his shoulder in a moment's notice. The feeling of his hand gently caressing my back calms me down. My face finds his and our eyes meet again. 

"Can we go again?" Tanaka's voice reaches my ears softly.

"S-sure..." 

"And after that?"

"I don't know..."

"How far do we go after that?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

I wake up on something soft and my whole body was cold. He was right in front of me sound asleep without a top on. Wait...DID WE GO THAT FAR? My legs hurt like hell and we were both naked in his bed, of course we went that far. Even after all we just did, I still was confused. Maybe I liked both girls and guys? But I figured one thing out. I was head over heals for Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I slowly get out of the bed, trying not to wake him up and I grab my clothes from off the floor. I sat back down on the bed as I put on my clothes again because I couldn't stand or walk very well. After dressing up again, I laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over myself.

"If you're gonna go back in bed, at least change your clothes..." His voice startled me. It was a his raspy and you can hear his tiredness, but it was still soft. He turned his body around so we were facing each other once again. I took in this moment because it was very rare to see him tired, or sleeping even. 

"I didn't bring a change..." I lied. I just wanted to see if he would lend me some of his. My heart raced as I waited for a response, as if I was in a shojo manga. 

"Get something from the closet then." He turned back around like he was going back to sleep. I picked one of the many hoodies he would use during the winter and but on a pair of shorts. Something felt tight on my ring finger. I look down to see a red string tied to it and it lead to where Tanaka was laying down. I didn't think much of it and crawled back next to him. 

* * *

"Ennoshita, are you listening?" A different voice was speaking to me this time. 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." I hung my head down a bit lower in disappointment to find out it was just Kinoshita talking, not that I hate him or anything. 

"Can you believe it? Who would've known..."

"Yeah...um, me too." I lied. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"To think Tanaka would actually get with Shimizu..." 

"Wh-what?" My felt heart sink. It's not like we were actually dating. We had that one time thing. The slap of rejection just hit me in the face. There was no way I could tell him now, and there was no point in telling anyone else either. I might as well just keep it to myself wait for everything to blow over. I look up to see him talking to her as if the past few years never happened. 

"Hey you alright, Ennoshita? You seem a bit out of it." Kinoshita's hand finds my shoulder a few seconds after his question. 

"I don't get it. It's not fair." I feel my body tense up as I continue walking to the clubroom. 

"Eh?" 

"How could this happen? Tanaka hasn't shown any interest in her ever since she graduated! And there's no way Kiyoko could've asked _him_ out." I looked at the red string on my hand, it felt looser than usual, but I didn't mind it for now. 

"Maybe they got together during Summer and didn't tell us."

"They couldn't have!"

"Why not?"

"Because I!-" I cut myself off. I can't tell Kinoshita we slept together. It would spark a whole different flame. I was completely losing myself in this situation, but why? My adrenaline slowly came down and I became less heated. All I could after that was the tears forming in my eyes. "It's nothing. I'ma go change." I walked into the clubroom and left Kinoshita behind, along with my feelings for him, or so I thought. 

Once I opened my locker, the tears came falling down without any force or problem. I look down at my hand again, the red string was still tied to me, but it was cut off from him. How could this have happened? I didn't do anything wrong. Was it him? Maybe he was meant to be with her after all this time, but I couldn't do anything about it. Did he see it too? Was he afraid of it? None of that mattered anymore. The cut was string and there's no repairing it. 


End file.
